Jack the Ripper (Horrorclix)
Summary Jack the Ripper is one of the playable monsters in the game Horrorclix. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A physically. Higher with Ripper Name: Jack the Ripper Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male Age: Adult Classification: Serial killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Invisibility (Via Skulk), Weapon Mastery (Of his blade), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Non-Corporeals), Regeneration via Ladykiller (Unknown extent; after killing a female he will go back to full health), Statistics Amplification (via Ripper), Surface Scaling and Acrobatics (via Uncatchable and is shown to skilfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (Normally and via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Morality Manipulation (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Comparable to Reaper of Souls, Carnage-Bot, Giant, Bogeyman, and other higher tier monsters). Higher with Ripper (Increases in strength ever time he kills) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Comparable to the speed of Velociraptors, slower Vampires and the Headless Horseman), at least Supersonic, likely Supersonic+ reaction speed (Via Dodge; Can dodge attacks from soldiers, vampires, fire blasts, and gunfire) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class. Higher with Ripper Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Can survive attacks from characters like 50-Foot Ex-Girlfriend, Hook, and Rabid Bear, comparable to Carnage-Bot who can tank all attacks by the police, likely including grenades and other higher grade weaponry) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with knife, much higher with abilities Standard Equipment: Knife, pillows, temporal disruptor, tome, time machine, and juggling pins Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Uncatchable (Leap/Climb): Is unhindered by crowds of people, characters with adhesivity, various obstacles, etc. for movement purposes. This is due to Surface Scaling and Acrobatics. * Skulk (Invisibility): Is invisible. This ability is passive and doesn't have to be activated. * Ladykiller (Prey): When Jack kills a female, he is regenerated to full health. * Dodge: Allows Jack to react to various attacks that dwarf his normal speed. * Ripper (Spree): Every time Jack kills, he increases in strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Tier 9 Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Morality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Board Game Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Adhesivity Users